1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a MEMS scanner having an enhanced coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor fabrication process technologies have been widely used in various fields such as display, measurement, processing and the like. A MEMS device field among such semiconductor fabrication process technologies is used in a display field to scan incident light to a different screen region to implement an image or a scanning field to scan light and receive reflected light to provide image information. Furthermore, there is an optical scanner as a device using such technologies.
An optical scanner using a MEMS device may be fabricated in a small and thin scale using silicon mostly used in semiconductors.
In recent years, it requires the necessity of increasing a rotational angle of a mirror being driven to implement a high-resolution display using such a method. Here, a method of increasing the rotational angle of the mirror may include a method of increasing a current variation range applied to a coil.
However, a lot of heat is generated in the coil as increasing an amount of current applied thereto, and physical stresses such as shrinking, swelling, twisting, and the like may increase as increasing a movement variation range for rotating the mirror. Such heat and physical stresses may cause a reliability problem in driving an optical scanner. Accordingly, the development of an optical scanner capable of minimizing heat and physical stresses may be taken into consideration.